Naraku's Slave
by Kelsavanna
Summary: Karen just turned 17 and her friends are holding a huge birthday party for her. While at the party she is taken up stairs by a stranger. Karen and the stranger are interrupted by a handsome man with red eyes calming to be a powerful demon. Will Karen be killed or held captive by this mystery demon man.
1. Chapter 1: UpTight Boyfriend

Naraku's Slave

Chapter 1: Up-tight Boyfriend

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

Karen was a normal teenager she went to high school, had lots of friends and a boyfriend named Sai. Karen and her family, that consist of a mother, father and younger sister that was around the age of 10 had moved from United States to Tokyo a few years ago. Karen was very popular among her friends and had the image of a bad girl. Karen was also beautiful she attracted guys with her long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. When Karen had turned 16 the year before her friends convinced her to get her belly button pierced. After that she continued to get different piercing like nose tongue and nipples.

Today was Karen's 17th birthday and her friends were holding a party at one of their house. Karen had waited for her parents and younger sister to fall asleep before she climbed out her bedroom window that was on the second floor. She done this so many times, she would swing both feet through the window and step on the roof. She walked over to the side of the roof and leaning against the house was a ladder that she placed there earlier while cleaning the gutters. She climbed down the ladder trying not to get her short strapless black dress dirty. The dress was one of her favorites it showed off her breasts and it barely hid her bottom. As she stepped down on the ground she heard a horn beep. Karen turned around to see a red Ferrari 599 GTO that her boyfriend drove. She ran towards the car trying not to trip with her 5 inch black heels. She finally got to the car and stuck her head in.

"Hey beautiful." Sai said with a smile on his face as he leans in to kiss Karen.

The kiss was just a light peck on the lips nothing to get Karen flustered or want more. Sai was the perfect boyfriend, the type that parents liked. He wasn't adventurous at all and a bit up-tight. Karen wanted someone that took chances and didn't care what anyone that. All-in-all Karen craved a bad boy and Sai was not that type of guy. She had to beg him to pick her up and take her to the party.

Karen walked around the car and hopped in.

"Put on your seatbelt." Sai said as he waited for her to do so.

Karen did as she was told while sighing. The car soon started to move and head straight. The drive was silent except for the soft music that was playing in the background.

"Are you sure you want to go to this party? We can always go to my house and watch a movie." Sai said without turning his head.

"But they planned this party just for me Sai." Karen said with a huge sigh.

"I know but they would understand if you didn't go. You could say that you couldn't get out of the house." Sai said while turning the corner.

"Why do you do that all the time when I want to go out and party with my friends?" Karen pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Because when you get drunk you get crazy. Remember last time when you drank way too much, you had to go to the hospital." Sai said while fusing his brows together.

"You're just like my parents, always telling me what to do. Why can't you act like a boyfriend and have fun with me." Karen yelled.

By this time Sai had pulled the car over and turned it off. He turned his body and was now staring straight at Karen.

"You still act like a child and your already 17. Listen I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want your parents to hate me either." Sai yelled back at her.

Karen said nothing back to him.

"He only cares about what her parents think about him." She thought

After a few minutes Sai had calmed down and turned back towards the steering wheel.

"Now you can either go home or you can get out of the car and walk the rest of the way to your friends." Sai said calmly.

Karen was enraged at how her boyfriend was talking to her, so she unhooked her seatbelt and opened the door. Sai was surprised by this he thought she would stay and pout as he drove her home. Sai had put down his window and stuck his head out.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after her.

"Where do you think?" She yelled back as she continued to walk down the street.


	2. Chapter 2: Party time

Naraku's Slave

Chapter 2: Party time

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sai watched as his girlfriend continued to walk down the street. He then started up his car engine and pressed lightly on the gas. Sai's car was now right beside Karen, he pressed a button and the window went down.

"Karen!" He called to her as he looked straight ahead to make sure he didn't hit anyone.

Karen continued to walk without acknowledging that her boyfriend was calling her name.

"Stop acting like a child and get in!" He yelled again but this time looking at her.

But Karen continued to walk down the side of the road and not paying attention to him.

"Fine be like that but don't expect me to pick you up later." Sai said as he sped away.

Sai had taken Karen about half way, so she had spent about half an hour walking to her friend's house. When Karen arrived her feet hurt and as she opened the door she was greeted by everyone saying "happy birthday." Some of the faces she recognized from school and the rest were strangers. Karen had given a huge smile as her best friend, Hana hugged her. Hana was Japanese, she had dyed her hair blonde to look similar to Karen's and she had brown eyes which she covered with blue contacts. But Hana wasn't blessed with the same body as Karen. Karen had big breasts and butt but Hana was much smaller compared to her. Hana was still very pretty though and she was a crazy party girlHana had also worn a black dress that barely passed her butt and black high heels. Hana admired Karen and the way she looked. Everyone had returned to what they were doing, which was drinking, dancing and talking.

"What took you so long? Were you and Sai having a little alone time? By the way where is Sai?" Hana asked quickly.

"It wasn't even close to alone time and he's not coming." Karen said in an angry tone.

"You two argued again. I don't see why you bother with him." Hana said as she took a sip of her alcoholic drink.

"I don't see why either." Karen said as she crossed her arms.

"I know what would cheer you up. A few drinks and a trip to my bedroom." Hana said with a huge grin on her face.

"That would cheer me up." Karen said as Hana grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a counter with different types of alcohol.

"Let's do a shot!" Hana yelled to Karen as she poured alcohol in two small shot glasses.

Both of the girls had grabbed the glasses and raised them.

"Cheers to an awesome birthday party!" Hana giggled.

"And to an awesome fucking!" Karen added as the hit each other's glasses together and drank them.

A few hours and a few drinks later, Karen was grinding with a guy whom she didn't know and she was spilling her drink everywhere. The guy was tall and a bit muscular. He had dark brown shaggy hair that went past his chin and his eyes were dark brown. He leaned his head down and blew into her ear.

"You want to take this party up stairs." He whispered into her ear.

Karen agreed and soon enough they were both walking up the stairs hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Climax

Naraku's Slave

Chapter 3: Climax

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Warning: This chapter contains an M-rated scene.**

As Karen and the stranger ventured upstairs, downstairs the party was still going and no one noticed that the two were missing. When the two got to the top of the stairs, Karen pulled the stranger into Hana's empty room. As the door shut behind them Karen had locked lips with the stranger. This wasn't the first time Karen had cheated on her boyfriend, Sai. She had done it number of times, even when she wasn't drunk. Karen was now in a sloppy French kiss with the stranger. Both of their tongues were caressing each other. During this French kiss the stranger had unzipped the back of Karen's dress. Karen pulled away from the stranger and slipped her dress off. Underneath the dress was a lacy bra and panties. The stranger licked his lips and pushed Karen on top of the bed. He landed on top of her too.

"So what's your name?" Karen asked as the man started to take of her bra.

"Katsu." The stranger said as he kissed Karen's now exposed breast.

"I'm Karen." She gasped as the stranger bit on her nipple.

"I don't care." He said as he continued to grab and kiss at her breasts.

Karen had met a lot of guys like this that only cared about the sex and she was fine with it after all she did have a boyfriend and she wasn't looking to replace him. Finally the stranger had stop paying attention to her breasts; he was now taking off her black panties. Once the panties were off, he had started to rub her clit. He was clumsy as he rubbed but she still let out a moan which made the man grin. Soon enough his fingers were going in and out of her now wet vagina. Karen didn't feel any pleasure, in fact this man sucked at giving a woman any pleasure with his fingers but she stilled moaned to encourage him. Soon enough his pants were unzipped and his penis was out. Karen couldn't help but stare at his manhood, he wasn't very big. The man noticed her stares and thought that she was amazed by the size of him.

"You like?" He said in a cocky voice as he put his throbbing manhood near her vagina.

Karen didn't answer the man but instead stopped him when she noticed he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Wait." Karen said as she pushed him.

"What." Katsu said in an angry voice.

"You have protection?" She asked looking him in the eye.

Even though she was drunk, she would never have someone inside her unprotected. She didn't want any unwanted babies and especially with this guy.

"Uh…" He said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

Karen had to help the drunken Katsu put the condom on his penis.

"Ah. There we go." Katsu said with a dumb grin on his face.

The man now pushed his shielded penis inside Karen. Karen gasped as he entered her. Even though Katsu wasn't very big he knew how to use his manhood to give women more pleasure unlike his finger work. Katsu continued to push and pull his manhood in and out of Karen. She moaned as he hit her G-spot. After a few minutes of being inside Karen, Katsu had reached his limit and cum. Karen wasn't able to reach her climax and that disappointed her, even though he gave her pleasure in the beginning he still came way to early.

"Well how was that?" Katsu asked as he zipped up his pants.

Karen didn't have the chance to answer him because the window had swung open. Karen had turned her head and there in the window stood a handsome man with black hair and red eyes that could stare into your very soul.


	4. Chapter 4: Naraku

Naraku's Slave

Chapter 4: Naraku

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Karen sat straight up on the bed with Katsu still kneeling in front of her. Both of them stared confused at the red eyed man. Karen noticed his skin was very pale and not only had that he wore a dark blue kamishimo with a purple vest over it. The man's clothing had Karen in odd, she only seen this type of outfit once, when her boyfriend took he to see a noh play. None-the-less Karen was very attracted to this man and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Who are you?" Katsu yelled, while making Karen come out of her trace.

Karen pulled the blanket around her exposed body while Katsu got off the bed and stood in front of the stranger. The stranger kept quiet ignoring Katsu's question and staring right at Karen. Karen could feel her heart beat quicken as she looked at the stranger.

"I asked you a question!" Katsu screamed as he lunged towards the man but before he could reach him, Katsu collided with the wall.

Karen eyes widen with horror as she watches Katsu's limp body slide down wall. She doesn't move as the stranger walks to the end of the bed and stops while staring into her eyes. The man's lips quirk upwards, as he sees the frighten look on her face. Karen soon gets her body working; she swings her legs over the bed and quickly bolts to the door. But before Karen could reach the door her right foot had gotten entangled in the blanket and caused her to go face first into the floor with a huge bang. She cried out in pain as she moved her throbbing ankle. Throughout the room Karen could hear an evil laugh, she rolled onto her back. The laugh was coming from the strange man and he was now walking towards Karen with a smirk on his face. Karen scooted on her butt as the man walked towards her but she stopped when her back hit the wall.

"Help!" Karen called out as she panicked.

"No one can hear you." He said while laughing.

Karen continued to call out for help while the man stood in front of her. He narrowed his eyes and his lips pressed into a thin line, he was not amused anymore. He then bent down on one knee and grabbed Karen's chin tightly making wince in pain.

"Be quiet." He said as he glared at her.

Karen's eyes started to get watery and her body started to shake with fear. She knew no one would come for her, they couldn't hear her because of the music being too loud. This was the first time she ever felt afraid. This was also the first time she wished that she listened to Sai and went home.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly summoning up some of the bravery she had left.

The tears that were welling up in her eyes started to fall down her face.

"Naraku." He said as a smirk came across his face once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect O

Naraku's Slave

Chapter 5: Perfect O

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Naraku" Karen repeated, with confusion not only on her face but in her voice too.

Naraku tilted Karen's chin up, so that she was now staring into his red eyes. His smirk widen as he looked at the confused look on her face.

"You are more stunning in reality, Karen." Naraku said as he looked into the girl's eyes.

Karen jolted at the mention of her name.

"You know me?" Karen asked even more confused than before.

"Of course I do." He said still smirking "I've been watching you for a while now."

Karen didn't response to what the man had said; she just sat there in shock, not able to move. Naraku moved his hand from Karen's chin and to her cheek. He then started to caress her cheek softly and Karen could feel her nerves ease a little bit. This made Naraku's smirk get wider and then out of nowhere he placed his lips were on her's. Karen came back to her senses and tried to push him back with both of her hands, while doing this she dropped the blanket that covered her naked breasts.

Naraku removed his mouth from Karen's and grabbed both her wrists; he then pushed her wrists so they were over her head. He held her wrists with one hand and with the other hand he grabbed her cheeks and squeeze them so that her mouth made a perfect O. Naraku then placed his mouth on her's again and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Karen's eyes widen in shock as he grazed his tongue against her's. Karen squeezed her eyes closed as she tried her hardest not to moan for the pleasure that was happening inside her mouth and she succeeded. Naraku tongued had stopped grazing Karen's. She opened her eyes to see Naraku's eyebrow raised, he then removed his mouth from her's. Naraku stuck his free fingers inside Karen's mouth that was agape and grabbed her tongue. Naraku stared curiously at the little pink ball that was on top of Karen's tongue.

"What is this?" Naraku asked while using his fingers to tug on the little ball.

Karen was a little stunned at the question he had asked her but she tried to reply but all she got out was jumble words. Naraku then let go of her tongue realizing that she couldn't talk.

"Well?" Naraku asked while staring right in her eyes.

"I-it's a-a T-t-tongue P-piercing." Karen answered terrified.

"Repeat yourself, and don't stutter this time." Naraku yelled while glaring at the blonde girl.

Karen jumped at Naraku's sudden outburst. This man frighten her and she didn't want to make him more angry then he already was, so she took a deep breath and tried to repeat herself again but this time without stammering.

"It's a t-tongue piercing." Karen answered slowly trying not to stammer but she did anyways. She waited for another outburst but it didn't happen.

"That better." Naraku said with a smirk on his face." What is this tongue piercing for?"

Karen was surprised that this man didn't know what a tongue piercing was let alone what it is for. Karen lowered her eyes trying not to stare at him.

"W-When giving someone a blow-job, i-it's supposed to make them feel good." Karen said quietly with a blush on her face. Karen didn't know why she felt so shy in front of this man, she was never shy she was opposite of shy. Maybe it was because she was scared of this man or maybe because he was so handsome.

"Show me." Naraku said while smirking at the blushing girl in front of him.

Karen could feel her face get hotter as he felt the hand leave her wrists. He arms dropped slowly to the ground, she dared not look at the man, and she didn't want to see his face. She knew he was enjoying tormenting her.


End file.
